


To Those Unafraid Of Taking A Chance

by In_Much_Stress



Series: Enders and Brines [7]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AO3 did not create such a good tagging system for you not to use it, Anti please for the love of a God I don't put faith in, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Author needs sleep, M/M, No Beta We Die Like Endermen, and stop whining about finding my fics, learn to filter the ship tag, screeching our lungs out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28079667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_Much_Stress/pseuds/In_Much_Stress
Summary: Dream takes a chance. He isn't sure if his choice was a good one, but he has nowhere to go and a lot of curiosity.Technoblade knows curiosity will take him nowhere. But between it and loneliness, the choice is not hard.KEEP IN MIND that this was made for us, shippers, and us only and you should not show this to either CC unless given clear and enthusiastic consent. Also, if you're gonna waste your time telling me to stop, I want you to think for a second and go find something to do with your life, because you ain't righteous and you sure ain't protecting anyone, Anti.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Dave | Technoblade, Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot
Series: Enders and Brines [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946374
Comments: 14
Kudos: 186





	To Those Unafraid Of Taking A Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Lucy Meets Jekyll from Jekyll and Hyde

“Why is your hair pink?”

“You don’t just ask people why their hair is pink, Dream.”

“You’re no fun.”

Truly, Technoblade is no fun. Over the course of three days, Dream has tried multiple times to get more than just a witty one liner or deadpan bickering from his savior, but the pinkette just won’t budge no matter what. It’s not that he doesn’t get annoyed, or that he is some holy well of patience; no, there is a deep rooted rage inside him, so strong that sometimes the blonde has difficulty knowing if it is the man’s or the monster’s. The pinkette is just _that good_ at keeping his poker face, as if being a statue is his only goal in life.

Well, that immovable object just met an unstoppable force, for the only thing that will stop Dream now that he is determined is Technoblade leaving.

So, of course, today is the day said man is trying to say goodbye. Because the only thing sneakier than a creeper is the Universe.

“Where will you go?”

“Contrary to popular belief, I do have a house.”

Dream hums, looking down at his hands that rest on his lap. Technically, he doesn’t need to stay in bed anymore, considering how fast his body is able to heal, but both the doctor and Technoblade had glared at him until he agreed on resting at least four days. The only entertainment he has while in bed are the books the pinkette brings and the occasional visit of the people who know him. Or, well, the people who know _Sonho._

Not being able to go outside and move freely to distract himself, the blonde started missing L’Manburg more and more, to the point that sometimes it’s suffocating. The pressure in his chest, caused by his almost permanent longing, only eases when the pinkette is around. The man is just so mysterious and interesting, Dream can’t help but be somewhat attracted to him. He wants to know all about Technoblade, who he is, where he comes from, what he does, what is the deal with the other entity living in his body.

Also, Technoblade is the only one—aside from the Doctor, who sounds too knowing to not know, at least, that Dream isn’t blind, but never bothers to ask; a true professional—who knows who Dream really is. Well, at least knows parts of it. Technoblade doesn’t know of L’Manburg, nor does he seem interested, and even if he did, the blonde can honestly see the man simply not caring. He’d probably shrug it off and say it’s none of his business.

So, really, can he be blamed for getting quite attached to the only person who brings him some respite?

And can he be blamed for asking to accompany the only person he feels comfortable with?

“I’m sorry, what?”

“Can I go with you?”

“Why?”

“... because.”

“That is not an answer. Are you trying to die? Herobrine almost killed you, yet you want to travel with me?”

“So its name is Herobrine.”

Technoblade’s mouth closes with a loud click, eyes wide with regret and surprise. One of the reasons why Dream has yet to ask any of his many questions is because every time anything remotely connected to the past or the beast comes up, Technoblade goes quiet, closing himself off from the conversation until the subject changes. And as curious as he is, the blond understands the wish to keep secrets close to oneself, so he doesn’t push. He probably should, considering the thing— _Herobrine—_ seems to have something against him, but he’ll let it go for now.

He is fully aware that going with Technoblade means being close to Herobrine, the memory of excruciating pain doesn’t allow him to be blissfully ignorant. But he still wants to go with him, if only so he won’t be alone after almost dying. He doesn’t plan on sticking with Technoblade for too long, anyways. The plan is to travel from place to place, alternating between places close and places far from L’Manburg so he can avoid getting captured while also being able to gather information.

“It won’t be permanent,” he explains, bringing his eyes to meet the rich crimson ones of Technoblade, “Let me stay with you for a week or two, then I’ll be on my way.”

“And where will you go after?”

“Depends on where you live.” He shrugs because, really, his plan is actually quite vague. He doesn’t really have an objective here, he just needs to keep away from L’Manburg until Wilbur either proves his innocence or they find a way to kick Jschlatt down. Dream might be strong, but he is still one guy, he can’t fight an entire nation, even a small one.

Technoblade stares at him with an expression hard to explain, his beautiful crimson eyes glossing a little, no doubt talking with the thing inside his head. Dream hates when he does that for every time, without fail, he returns form the conversation with an even more conflicted feel to him, like he had aged ten years in the span of a minute. Makes the blonde want to grab him by his handsome face and force him to focus on anything else but the entity.

And that is exactly what he does.

It’s proof of Technoblade’s distracted state how easily the blonde approaches him, for he doesn’t react until the blonde cups his face, cold hands meeting warm skin. Technoblade flinches and Dream winces, silently apologizing for his always cold hands, ignoring the pleasant buzz that runs through his skin at their contact. Crimson pools stare directly at him and his heart jumps inside his chest. There is no hint of the warmth that he would find in his beloved General’s eyes, no deep affection and no sweetness, but his breath still hitches. There is weariness, sorrow and rage, and even deeper are the vines of loneliness.

They’re the same eyes Dream would see in his eyes before he met George and SapNap. Most likely for different reasons, but still the same. He had lost that look as life blessed him with family to call his own, later a nation to establish himself and even a future romance to long for. He had not looked, but he is sure that his expression changed back to that once he had to run away from everything he built. It’s a painful expression with painful meanings, and his heart squeezes when he sees it on Technoblade.

“Technoblade, that thing inside you won’t be lucky enough to get me again. Besides, I trust you to stop it before it kills me, just like before.”

“You almost died.”

“I didn’t die because you saved me.”

The pinkette’s expression doesn’t change, but Dream can tell there’s a million thoughts running inside his head. Being so close to him, breathing the same air, brushing his forehead on his, Dream feels like he can practically hear the man think. He will try just one more time. If Technoblade refuses to travel with him, he’ll let the pinkette be and go on with his lonely plan A.

“I know I’m being selfish, but I don’t want to be alone… and I can tell neither do you.”

“I can’t be alone, I have my own annoying roommate inside my head.” The man grins weakly at his own joke, grabbing the hands holding his cheeks. In comparison to Dream’s, his hands are so warm they feel like they could burn. “Fine, but only for a week.”

“... if it takes a week from this village to your house, I’m going to kick your ass, Technoblade.”

“Call me Techno, and I’d like to see you try.”

Techno smiles, and Dream feels his heart jump at the sincerity in the other’s face. He can’t wait for what’s to come now that he has an interesting companion with him. Hopefully, Techno sticks around for them to get closer so Dream will be able to get him to visit L’Manburg. He just knows the inkette and the General will become great friends, and Tommy would love to have another swordsman to pester.

Dream is glad he followed his gut feeling.


End file.
